Kill Smith
by kawausa
Summary: Los guerreros envueltos en combate deben concentrarse únicamente en derrotar a su enemigo. Todas las emociones humanas, especialmente la compasión, son inútiles. A quien se interponga en tu camino, aunque sea tu dios o Buda en persona, debes matarlo. Esta verdad es la raíz secreta del arte de la guerra.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración agitada. El sabor metálico de la sangre le inundaba la boca. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que apenas podía ver otra cosa que no fueran figuras borrosas y difusas. Unos cuantos puntos negros bailaban en su limitado campo de visión. Sentía que no pertenecía a su propio cuerpo, a pesar de que el dolor lacerante de sus extremidades le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin terminar de entenderlo, de asimilarlo. Jadeó cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse con tranquilidad. Sonaban contra el suelo de madera, haciendo eco, provocando que todo pareciera aún más irreal. Una sombra se detuvo frente a él, una sombra que ocupaba todo su campo de visión y que poco a poco fue tomando forma y color. Reconoció inmediatamente los rasgos angulosos y casi perfectos. Se agitó inconscientemente ante la repentina oleada de ira y temor que le recorrió el cuerpo, acentuando el dolor, que parecía adherirse a su piel, a sus músculos y a sus mismos huesos. No fue capaz de reaccionar de ninguna forma.

—¿Crees que soy sádico? —la voz, suave, profunda y aterciopelada sonaba casi dolorida. El pelinegro pasó saliva, enfocando sus orbes color plomo lo más que pudo. No respondió— ¿Sabes qué? —la ropa emitió un suave crujido cuando el dueño de la voz se inclinó, pasando su pañuelo blanco por la cara ensangrentada de su víctima que sintió el tenue aroma a almidón llenar sus fosas nasales. La pieza de algodón tenía bordadas las iniciales E.S—. Apuesto a que podría freír tocino sobre tu frente en este momento —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Quisiera creer que estás consciente aún ahora… De que no hay nada de sádico en mis actos… —limpió un hilillo de sangre que salía de la comisura de los labios hinchados y amoratados—. Bueno… quizá en lo que les hice a tus amigos sí… Pero no a ti… —se irguió, suspirando con pesadez. Guardó su pañuelo en el bolsillo frontal de su saco hecho a medida.

Un quejido casi agonizante escapó de la boca de su víctima cuando divisó con dificultad el brillo plateado del cañón de una pistola. Su corazón latió velozmente.

—En estos momentos te estoy mostrando mi lado más masoquista… —con movimientos pausados, cargó el arma, apuntándola hacia su ahora indefensa presa. Entrecerró sus ojos azules que, a pesar de parecer expresivos, no daban a conocer ninguna emoción en concreto.

—Erwin…—jadeó, apretando los dientes—. Me lo… prometiste…

El rubio tiró del gatillo.


	2. I: 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin NO me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

******②**

_Pasadena, CALIFORNIA._

La camioneta se estacionó justo frente a la casa. El barrio parecía salido de un folleto que presentaba la vida perfecta. El auténtico sueño americano.

La ubicación era perfecta, las calles bastantes seguras y la escuela estaba a unas pocas cuadras de la zona. Bajó lentamente del vehículo, quedando sólo a unos metros del hogar de los Dawk, mirando la fachada blanca por encima de la montura de sus lentes oscuros. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, avanzó hacia el porche, a través de un jardín perfectamente cuidado en el cual había un pequeño arenero y un par de columpios. Chasqueó la lengua, inmune al efecto que estos juguetes pudieran causar en él.

Subió los escalones y pulsó el timbre dos veces, quitándose los lentes para colgarlos del cuello de su playera.

—¡Ya voy! —La voz amortiguada le hizo tensar los músculos ligeramente—. ¿Salieron temprano de la escuela…? —preguntó al abrir la puerta, quedándose estático al reconocer a su visitante. Uno que, particularmente, esperaba no volver a ver.

Levi sintió que la sangre le hervía simplemente con ver nuevamente esa cara. Los años habían pasado y quizá le habían robado cierto aire de antaño, pero reconocería a Nile en cualquier parte. Recordaba muy bien la sensación de su puño estrellándose contra sus costillas y también su sonrisa burlona al verlo derrumbado.

Levi soltó el primer golpe, haciendo diana en el centro de su rostro, con tal fuerza que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás. El pelinegro no se hizo esperar para dar el siguiente puñetazo, pero Nile reaccionó y lo esquivó, aprovechando la fuerza empleada para lanzarlo contra una pequeña estantería en el pasillo. Levi se levantó casi al instante, bloqueando con los antebrazos una patada certera. Un rodillazo acomodado justo por encima del estómago le quitó de encima al más alto, que trastabilló y cayó encima de la mesa de centro, rompiéndose ésta en miles de fragmentos de vidrio.

No le dio tiempo de quejarse siquiera, estiró una mano, tomando lo primero a su alcance: una de las patas de madera de la mesa, y con la misma, asestó un golpe en la rodilla de Levi, lo que lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor. Aprovechando ese pequeño instante, tomó impulso para golpearle en la cabeza, pero su contrincante fue más rápido, bloqueando el golpe y apoyando la planta del pie en el estómago de Nile, empujándolo con fuerza. En seguida se fue sobre él, rodeando su cuello con el brazo, aplicando fuerza para lograr asfixiarlo. Levi trató de mantenerlo quieto, pero dada la diferencia de estaturas fue difícil.

Nile buscó a tientas otra cosa con la cual defenderse, pues dada su posición no podía darle un codazo a su oponente o patearlo para que lo liberara. Logró alcanzar uno de los atizadores de hierro para la chimenea y, pudo golpear en el rostro al más bajo, logrando que lo soltara. Recuperó el aliento tan rápido como pudo para volver a atacar nuevamente, pero de nuevo, la habilidad de Levi para esquivarlo le hizo fallar en su intento, y de una patada lo hizo chocar contra una de las vitrinas de la sala, y casi por impulso, la empujó para lograr que cayera justo encima del pelinegro, dándole la oportunidad de correr hacia la cocina. Levi, a sabiendas que ahora tenía una desventaja de cinco segundos, se puso de pie como pudo, siguiendo a su adversario y eludiendo por pocos centímetros la certera hoja del cuchillo carnicero que cortó el aire justo a un lado de su rostro.

—¿Quién te crees?—vociferó Nile, sin dejar de cortar el aire, tratando desesperadamente de herir o tocar a Levi— ¿Qué quieres? —Para ese momento, el pelinegro había alcanzado a tomar una sartén y se defendía como podía—. ¡Lárgate de mi casa, infeliz! —Con un golpe de suerte, logró hacerle un tajo en la muñeca, provocando que soltara la sartén.

Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre la mesa del comedor. Rodó sobre sí mismo para guarecerse bajo la misma, viendo cómo la hoja del cuchillo atravesaba la madera de la mesa. En un movimiento veloz, sacó de la funda que colgaba de su cinturón una navaja, que también clavó en la mesa, con deseos de atravesarle una mano al hijo de puta de Nile. Pateó el mueble para hacer que se volteara y se levantó de un salto. Nile le hizo un ademán de invitación con la mano libre, pues con la derecha sostenía firmemente el cuchillo, de una forma profesional que Levi ya conocía muy bien y pudo imitar. Ambos regresaron a la sala, mirándose a los ojos con ira mutua.

—Ven acá, enano de mierda… —le provocó. Ninguno de los dos dio el primer ataque. Se miraron fijamente, contemplando en rostro ensangrentado del otro, ambos sudando.

Desde la ventana principal, miraron de reojo al autobús escolar detenerse justó detrás de la camioneta de Levi y a un par de niñas descendiendo de éste, corriendo alegremente hacia su casa. Nile tragó saliva y pasó sus ojos, ahora indecisos, hacia Levi, que permanecía estoico, demostrándole que le importaba poco menos que una mierda lo que sea que le estuviera rogando.

—Papi, ya llegamos… —la puerta principal se abrió y los dos hombres se pusieron rectos, llevando la mano armado detrás de la espalda. Ambas niñas entraron y observaron con cierta curiosidad el desastre frente a sus ojos, aunque su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia el hombre con una herida en el nacimiento de la frente que goteaba sangre por un lado de su cara.

—Hola, niñas… —saludó Nile como si nada pasara, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a la sala? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Bueno… Ese maldito perro suyo entró hace rato al recibidor y actuó como un salvaje…Eso fue lo que ocurrió… —las pequeñas hicieron el movimiento para dar un paso hacia la sala, pero Nile negó con la cabeza—No pueden pasar… Hay… vidrios rotos por todas partes. Pueden… cortarse—de nuevo, sus hijas se centraron en Levi, a lo que su padre carraspeó—. Él es un amigo de papi que…hace años no veía —Al sentirse aludido, el pelinegro sólo asintió una vez, sin decir nada. Esperó unos segundos y después abrió la boca.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Mary y…Lizzie… —respondió, lacónico. Levi las observó detenidamente.

— ¿Qué edad tienen? —y esta vez, sí que se dirigía a las niñas, que no hicieron más que mirarlo fijamente. Nile hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Niñas… El invitado acaba de hacerles una pregunta…

—Tenemos cuatro… —El pelinegro arqueó ambas cejas, esbozando una suerte de sonrisa. No dijo nada más. Nile, por su parte, se acercó hasta sus hijas, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ellas.

—Escuchen, niñas, papi y su amigo tienen cosas de qué hablar… Suban a su habitación y no salgan de ahí hasta que yo les diga, ¿de acuerdo? —las pequeñas volvieron a mirar a Levi, que les devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Nile chasqueó los dedos frente a ellas—. ¡Hey! A su habitación. Ambas. Ahora—. En silencio, sus hijas obedecieron, echándole una última ojeada al pelinegro antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Nile relajó su posición y volvió a ponerse de pie, observando de reojo a Levi.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó.

—Sí… claro —Levi guardó su navaja en la funda de nuevo, empujando la puerta de la entrada para que ésta cerrara, siguiendo a Nile hacia la cocina.

Se habían conocido hacía cuatro años. Nile Dawk solía ser Cabeza de Cobre, por su nombre clave. El de Levi era Bamba Negra.

— ¿Tienes una toalla? —la herida de su muñeca no parecía demasiado grave. Nile asintió y le arrojó una medio húmeda del fregadero, que Levi atrapó y usó para limpiar la sangre.

—¿Cargado y sin azúcar? —sacó un par de tazas de la alacena y encendió la cafetera.

—Sí.

—Supongo que es tarde como para pedirte disculpas, ¿no es así?

—Supones bien, idiota… —replicó el pelinegro, anudándose la toalla alrededor de la muñeca lastimada. Nile lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Escucha, imbécil… No quiero que vuelvas a empezar una escena ahora, no con mis hijas aquí.

—Olvídalo por ahora… —masculló, alzando una ceja—. No voy a matarte enfrente de tus queridas niñas, ¿oíste? —Nile lo contempló unos segundos, tomando un trapo húmedo para limpiarse la sangre y el sudor del rostro.

—Eres mucho más racional de lo que Erwin me dijo que serías… —murmuró, regresando a la cafetera.

—Es piedad, compasión y perdón lo que me falta… No raciocinio —Levi levantó el mentón al recargarse contra la barra del desayunador. Nile le extendió su taza.

—Escucha… sé que te perjudicamos—empezó a decir, cruzándose de brazos—. Te perjudiqué mucho. No debí haberlo hecho, pero lo hice. Es normal que quieras ponerte a mano.

—No —respondió casi al instante el más bajo, negando con la cabeza—. Si quisiera…estar a mano contigo, entonces debería asesinarte —le dio un sorbo a su café—. Subir al cuarto de tus hijas…matarlas…Y esperar a que tu mujer regrese de hacer las compras…y matarla también —miró gravemente a Nile—. Eso, sería estar a mano, Nile.

El más alto titubeó un poco.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que… si pudiera regresar al pasado, lo haría, pero no puedo. Soy…soy un hombre diferente ahora.

—Qué tierno… ¿Qué con eso?

—Sé que no merezco tu piedad ni tu perdón —dijo con firmeza, situándose justo frente a Levi—. Sin embargo… te suplico, por mis hijas…

—Cierra ese mierdero que llamas boca de una vez —el pelinegro se inclinó por encima de la barra—. Sólo porque no voy a matarte frente a ellas no quiere decir que el pasearlas frente a mí va a inspirarme algún tipo de lástima. Entre tú y yo hay un asunto pendiente. Y ninguna jodida cosa que hayas hecho en los últimos cuatro años va a evitar que lo resuelva.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Nile, decidido, clavando su mirada hosca en la contraria.

—Eso depende. ¿Cuándo te gustaría morir? ¿Hoy…? ¿Mañana…?

— ¿Qué tal esta noche, imbécil?

—Bien. ¿Dónde?

—Hay un parque de beisbol a unas calles de aquí. A las dos de la madrugada. Pelearemos con cuchillos. No van a molestarnos—Nile levantó el mentón despectivamente—. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que limpiar tu desorden.

Levi retrocedió con la taza entre las manos, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, observando los movimientos del otro, mientras arrojaba el trapo ensangrentado al fregadero y abría la alacena.

—Erwin decía que no había nadie mejor que tú con las armas blancas —murmuró después de un pequeño silencio.

—Él no calificaba esas cosas.

—El arma que tú quieras, Nile. Si quieres usar tu cuchillo carnicero por mí no hay ningún problema… —dijo con un deje de sarcasmo. El otro soltó una pequeña risa.

—Muy gracioso, Levi… —se giró hacia él, abriendo unos de los cajones. En medio segundo, ya había una pistola en su mano y el dedo en el gatillo—. Muy gracioso—repitió, disparando. La bala pasó rozando al pelinegro, que lanzó la taza hacia Nile, quien la esquivó, aunque no fue tan rápido para evitar que la navaja de Levi le atravesara el pecho, matándole casi al instante. Cayó al suelo, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de morir, con un hilillo de sangre brotando de su boca.

Levi se acercó, sacando sin piedad la navaja del pecho de su víctima. Limpió la sangre que la manchaba con el borde de su playera. Cuando se giró para irse, descubrió que las dos hijas de Nile lo observaban fijamente. Él suspiró con pesadez.

—No fue mi intención hacer esto frente a ustedes. Lamento eso—Posó la vista en el cuerpo inerte de su contrincante—. Pero tienen que saber que su padre se lo merecía —Guardó la navaja en su funda, avanzando un par de pasos—. Ustedes dos crecerán. Si van a odiarme por haberlo matado…Las estaré esperando.

Dicho aquello, salió de la cocina y de la casa, subiendo a la camioneta. Recargó la frente contra el volante para después abrir la guantera y sacar un pequeño bloc de notas, que abrió en una página donde había escrito una lista. Con una pluma tachó el segundo nombre.

_**LISTA DE LOS CINCO A MATAR**_

_1. ZOE HANJI_

_2. NILE DAWK_

_3. MIKE ZACHARIUS_

_4. NANABA_

_**5. **__**ERWIN SMITH**_

_Los guerreros envueltos en combate deben concentrarse únicamente en derrotar a su enemigo.  
__Todas las emociones humanas, especialmente la compasión, son inútiles.  
__A quien se interponga en tu camino, aunque sea tu dios o Buda en persona, debes matarlo.  
__Esta verdad es la raíz secreta del arte de la guerra.__  
_


End file.
